My Hero Romance: Chapter One
{| Chapter one Leaving America was one of the hardest things Katsuko Sato could've done, but National Hero Academy did nothing to give her reasons to stay. Leaving her mother was even harder than leaving America, but she knew it was essential for her growth as a pro hero. Didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. The only solace she had when getting on that flight to leave her entire world behind, was where she was going. U.A. was her final destination, and hopefully, it'd be significantly better than the last destination. Though, being surrounded by heroes that are a million times better than you at everything is pretty nerve wracking. Even All Might will be there! God, All Might was the number one hero in all of Japan, he might as well have been number one in the entire world! Everyone loved him, some more than others. His fan base could get rather hectic, Katsuko knew that better than anyone.She got a black eye for saying that she loved All Might. Apparently you can't love someone if you don't own half their merch and a body pillow of them. Asides from the long flight spent with six sobbing babies, one of which she was next to. Window seats are great until you have to go to the restroom, or when the baby besides you decides to get sick. Another great thing to come from plane rides. Upon arrival to Musutafu,it wasn't hard to find her way to U.A. as the school was fairly large. That and the closer she got to it, the more hero related stuff there was, posters, figurines, etc. She walked past the gate personnel, handing them the sheet as she waited to be allowed in. After that, she wandered through the halls until she finally reached Principal Nezu's office. Katsuko got over the cuteness of Nezu just so she wouldn't feel the need to pet him during their meeting. "Since this is your first class here," Nezu began, his arms folded over the desk. "I've decided to put you with All Might, shadowing Aizawa. Now, there is something that must be discussed now that you know who you'll be working with." She had to remain professional about this, even when working with All Might, so she just nodded to give Nezu the okay to continue while she patiently listened. In silence. "After a certain attack, years ago, All Might has become...less himself. I trust that you will not go off with this information and tell everyone and their grandmothers, but All Might can only spend so long in the form you are accustomed to seeing him in. The other teachers in the hero department already know this, but since you'll be working so closely to him now, I need you to cover for him when need be." Katsuko couldn't help but let her jaw drop when she heard who All Might was now, but she brushed at asides. Heroes can't always be heroes. "Don't worry, Nezu. His secret is safe with me." She nodded quickly, smiling lightly. "If that's all, I'll take my schedule or to go find the class." "That is all, Miss Sato. I hope you enjoy your stay here." He smiled. Katsuko excused herself from the office and wandered around the halls for a while until it was time to meet the class she'd be shadowing.